


Get The Flavor

by dazzler



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazzler/pseuds/dazzler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouta and Kaito stumble upon a weird fruit one night in Helheim forest...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get The Flavor

**Author's Note:**

> I have been waiting for a god damn sex pollen fic since this show started airing but I never found one!! so I wrote it myself. hopefully this will inspire you all to go out into the world and do better.

Helheim, contrary to what might have been expected, was not as dangerous after nightfall. Most Inves tended to be less active at night, retreating into their shells at dusk or huddling together in the undergrowth. All this Kouta had discovered after one too many sleepless nights spent wandering the forest, looking for Yuuya or some clue as to the nature of the cracks. 

At night Helheim glowed; the lockseed fruits were a luminescent purple, and each one swarmed with tiny glowing insects. Kouta picked his way through the forest on foot, untransformed. Still, he wore his belt fastened around his waist just in case he was ambushed by some sleepless monster. 

Which, all things considered, Kamen Rider Baron fit that description rather well. He had only been wandering for about a half-hour when “COME ON, BANANA ARMS!” rang through the trees and Kouta found himself pinned on the ground by none other than Kumon Kaito himself. 

“It’s me!” Kouta hissed, not wanting to wake any Inves. “Gaim!” 

“Kazuraba?” Baron stood and clicked off his belt, leaving Kaito standing above him looking unimpressed. “What are you doing here?” 

“Investigating. What about you?” 

“Hunting for stronger lockseeds. Which I should continue.” He turned on his heel and began walking in the opposite direction. 

Kouta trotted after him. “Kaito, wait!” 

Kaito neither slowed down nor indicated he had heard him, and Kouta trailed along at his heels for a bit before speaking up. 

“Can I come?”

“Just don’t get in my way,” said Kaito. Kouta beamed. 

They came to a grove where lockseeds were clustered thickly on the vine, winding around the trees like fairy lights. Kaito began plucking them up and examining each one, turning it over in his hands before dropping the rejects on the ground. 

Kouta wandered over to where some fruits were growing on stalks and knelt to investigate. A sweet scent was coming from one of them around the size of a melon, but it was rounder and glowing red in color. He had never seen one of those before. Kouta prodded it, then grabbed it and gave it a firm squeeze.

The fruit abruptly ballooned out and continued to swell. Oh crap. He stood and stumbled backwards, then looked over at Kaito, who still had his back turned and was investigating a different plant. The thing grew and grew until it was larger than his head, and when it burst, emitting a cloud of reddish powder, Kouta’s eyes burned and he began to splutter and cough. 

“Kaito?” he asked, unable to see through the thick cloud.

“Here, Kazuraba,” he said from somewhere to the left of Kouta. “What did you do?”

“I didn’t do anything! I just touched it and it exploded.” 

Kaito had the most dignified sneeze Kouta had ever heard. He waved his hands about, trying to clear the air.

“Something smells like... bananas? And...” Kouta sniffed. “Mangoes?” 

“It’s oranges, isn’t it? Wouldn’t that be you?” The cloud began to dissipate, and Kouta could see Kaito trying to brush the fine powder from his clothes.

“It’s not me!” Kouta put a finger to his mouth and gave it a tentative lick. Yeah, it tasted like bananas too, syrupy-sweet. 

He glanced at Kaito, who was gazing back at him with a curious expression, eyes dark and jaw slack. Kouta would have laughed if it weren’t for the sudden wave of dizziness that swept over him. His heartbeat sounded in his ears and a buzzing started up on the inside of the front of his skull. He felt hot all over. The humidity of the rain forest was thick in his throat, and his clothes stifled him. He watched in fascination as Kaito’s tongue ran over his upper lip. They drifted closer together, almost without realizing it.

“Kazuraba...” 

One hand twisting in his shirt, Kouta pulled him down into a kiss. Kaito’s tongue slid greedily past his lips and he gripped Kouta’s hair, pulling him closer. Where their mouths connected was all heat and wetness, and Kouta shivered. He leaned in and panted, open-mouthed, against Kaito’s neck. Kaito’s fingers curled tighter in Kouta’s hair and he bit off a moan. 

Something in his brain was screaming at him to get closer, to be as close as possible, to press every available centimeter of bare skin against Kaito. He began to wriggle out of his hoodie, but Kaito grabbed the sleeve and tore it off for him. As Kaito tossed aside his coat, Kouta vaguely considered that he had never seen him without it. Did he sleep in that thing? 

“Wait,” he said, his train of thought having sobered him for just long enough, and Kaito paused in the process of ripping his shirt off, began sort of pawing at his back. 

“What,” he asked hoarsely. 

“Do you want this?”

“...I have always found your strength to be worthy of my respect,” he said after a beat, and then continued defrocking him with enthusiasm. Kouta, satisfied that it was probably the closest he would get to a love confession from Kaito, assisted in stripping them both to the waist. 

Had he been in better possession of his faculties, he might have worried about an Inves stumbling through or one of Yggdrasil’s goons finding them, but he was pretty much beyond caring at that point, and judging from the way he was rutting against Kouta’s thigh, Kaito was too. 

He backed Kouta up against a tree, pinning him in place and kissing him. It was so hot and there were still too many clothes, Kouta couldn’t think straight, couldn’t breathe, needed Kaito touching him. He was painfully hard, trying to gain some friction, scrabbling at Kaito’s back and letting his nails cut into the skin. 

“Sorry,” he gasped, hips arching up to meet Kaito who responded in turn, grinding against him. Kaito cut off the rest of his apology with a kiss, and Kouta bit down on his lip. He didn’t seem to mind, reaching between them and fumbling with Kouta’s zipper, palming him through the fabric of his boxers. It took Kouta a little longer to undo Kaito’s trousers but he managed.

Their cocks freed, Kaito’s wrapped his fingers around them and pushed them together. Kouta almost came right then, gripping his shoulders for support. Bracing against the tree, he thrust into Kaito’s hands as Kaito began to jerk them off. 

“More,” said Kouta as their bodies slid together. “Oh god, Kaito, please, that feels--” It wasn’t enough, not nearly enough to quiet the fiery need now roaring in his ears. He could feel his blood burning against the surface of his skin. He mind went further and he imagined fucking Kaito, getting fucked by Kaito (whichever, he wasn’t picky), but he was so close now, could feel his orgasm building. 

Kaito climaxed first, groaning, leaning his head into Kouta’s shoulder. That sent Kouta over the edge as well, and he came with a cry and spilled into Kaito’s fist. 

Kouta let himself slide down the tree into a sitting position, not trusting his shaky limbs for support. 

“What the heck was that?” he asked after a minute of shocked silence.

“Your guess is as good as mine, Kazuraba.” Kaito looked out of breath and a little rumpled but not upset. Well, no more scowly than usual, anyway. 

“Are you alright? That was pretty intense.” 

“I’m fine,” he replied. “You were... adequate.” 

“Uh, thanks,” said Kouta. “Actually, I’m surprised kissing you didn’t taste like bananas,” he added jokingly. 

“I hate bananas,” said Kaito, picking up his coat and brushing it off. 

“What? But you're the banana rider!” Kouta burst out laughing. 

Kaito’s hair was sticking up at odd angles from their encounter and if Kouta didn’t know any better, he could have sworn he was blushing. “You should be more careful,” he said, offering Kouta a hand to help him up. 

“Sure,” said Kouta, and he accepted it with a smile. "My knight in banana armor, always looking out for me."

Kaito's eyes narrowed. “Gaim,” he said threateningly.

Kouta just grinned and clapped him on the shoulder. "Let's head back to Zawame, ok?”


End file.
